


There’s Good In Everyone

by Kawaiibirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, F/M, Follows most canon events, Gen, Reader is Skye’s sister, Romance, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: (Y/N) and Skye have been through everything together. From the orphanage to the foster homes to living in a van (by choice of course). Now they need that bond more than ever in order to traverse the difficulties of getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Our Eyes Are Open

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I started watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. somewhat recently (I am currently in beginning-mid season 2) and already I have ideas for stories. I haven’t seen a ton of AoS fanfics with readers or even OCs so I knew that was what I mainly wanted to do (though that’s what I usually do anyway). I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_“The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. Now we know they’re among us: heroes...and monsters. The world is full of wonders.”_

_———_

**East L.A., California**

The sun shone brightly on your face as you made your way through the streets of L.A. 

Things were normal. 

You were on you way home, people were walking and talking around you, phones out. Cars drove past, horn blaring. 

It was a typical day. 

_Normal._

But you never know when that can change. 

An explosion was heard from a nearby building, the sound echoing down the street. Screams rang in your ears as the glass windows shattered, tongues of flames peeking through the empty space. Civilians were running frantically in every direction, some pulling out their phones to record the events unfolding. 

_They should be getting to safety._ You thought, and yet you yourself moved toward the burning building, pulling your phone out as well. 

“ _Help!”_

You could hear someone screaming from within the flames and you looked up worriedly, hoping someone could save them. You would do it yourself if you had to. 

Stepping over the rubble and broken glass cautiously, you felt the heat of the flames rolled over you. Lifting your phone higher, you noticed a man standing on one of the openings previously blocked by glass. He had a woman in his arms and your heart sped up even more, wondering how they would get down. 

You were shocked when the man jumped, flying through the air just as flames erupted through the space he had barely vacated. He landed on the asphalt, the impact causing a small crater to form, cracks splinter in off around it. 

You stared at the panting hero, mouth open in awe as you slowly moved closer, keeping your camera pointed at him. The man carefully lowered the woman to the ground, cradling her head so she wouldn’t hurt it. Turning your phone so it no longer pointed at him, you watched as he began to stand. 

Rising to his full height, his gaze met yours for a brief moment. 

Breaking contact from your wide eyes, he pulled his hood to cover more of his face, and turned to escape. 

Stepping toward him, you opened your mouth to speak, before looking at the woman he saved. He began to run, picking up speed, and you reached your hand out, torn between going after him, or helping the redhead on the ground. 

Coming to a decision, you dropped to your knees in front of the woman, checking to see if she was conscious. However, you couldn’t help but steal one last look at the figure disappearing among the buildings and people. 

A small smile grew on your face.

———

_“We can’t explain everything we see, but our eyes are open._

_So what now?_

_There are no more shadows for you to hide in. Something impossible just happened._

_What are you going to do about it?”_


	2. With Great Power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! :) Finally got the next chapter up, meant to do that for a few weeks now 😅 Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S At this point, I’m about mid-way through season 3 and woah 😳 a lot’s been happening

“Hey Skye, guess what I saw!” The excitement was clear in your voice as you pulled the van door open and hopped inside. 

“What?” she asked, turning her head and grinning at your eagerness. 

“The next…Avenger!” You put your hands in front of you dramatically. Skye’s eyes widened. 

“You met a powered person?” You nodded and sat on the bed. 

“I even got a video.” 

Skye moved her chair to face you fully, before leaning forward and placing her forearms on her thighs. 

“Tell me everything.” 

“Okay so I was taking my usual way home, right?” You were referring to the shortest route from your work to the van, and she nodded in affirmation. 

“Well as I’m walking…” You went on to tell her all the events that had occurred, including showing her the footage you managed to get. 

“Woah…” Skye breathed in awe. She had moved next to you and now sat staring at the phone in your hand. 

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she looked up at you, shaking her head. “Wait no, you shouldn’t have even been there. You should’ve run at the first sign of danger,” she scolded. 

“Skye,” you sighed, taking her hands in yours, “We’ve been over this. I know you want me to be safe but let’s face it, that’s a little hard considering what you do for a living.” You gestured to her laptop. “Besides, I was careful.” 

Well you weren’t _that_ careful, but Skye didn’t need to know that. She squeezed your hands. 

“I know, I know, I just can’t help it.” You nodded in understanding. “Either way, this’ll be great for Rising Tide, good job.” 

She smiled and patted your leg before moving back to her chair. You nodded again, smile somewhat forced. 

“Hey, uh, are you sure we should post this video?” you asked hesitantly. Skye looked at you, disbelief edging onto her features. 

“People need to know what’s going on, what’s being hidden from them. That’s where we come in,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah I know…I guess I just feel bad for the guy. Maybe we should try to help him.” 

Skye thought for a moment, nodding her head slowly, her lips pressed together. “Yeah, you’re right, who knows what the suits will do if they get him.” 

You smiled for real this time, happy she agreed with you. “Exactly, we need to warn him.” 

Skye smiled softly at you. “I’ll look into it, we’ll see if we can find him. We can help him,” she said reassuringly. 

You smiled back at her before settling down as Skye got to work.

——

“That’s him, right?” Skye whispered to you, watching as the tall man walked past, eyes directed down at the newspaper in his hands. 

“Yeah I think so,” you responded, taking a glance at his face before it was out of sight. Skye craned her neck, keeping her eyes on the man, before standing up quickly. Glancing around, she began to walk forward. 

“Let’s go.”

—

The bell jingled from above as the two of you stepped inside the diner. You could hear the news playing on the TV in the background as you scanned the room for the hero. Nudging Skye, you nodded minutely in the direction of your guy, before leading the way to his booth. Sliding onto the red leather, you leaned against the window slightly and gave the man a small smile when he looked up. 

Looking out the window and scanning your surroundings, you felt Skye slide in next to you before she did the same for the inside. Turning to face forward again, you heard her speak, “Just act natural.” 

The confusion was evident in the man’s voice. “What?” 

“Just...pretend like we’re talking,” you said with a shrug. 

“We are.” He pointed out the obvious. You huffed a laugh at that, tilting your head in agreement. 

“Good. You just never know who’s listening.” Skye glanced around again as she spoke. 

“I don’t even know who’s talking.” 

You almost face-palmed. Of course. The poor guy was obviously very confused and probably weirded out by the two of you, the least you could do was introduce yourselves. 

“I’m (Y/N), and this is Skye,” you pointed to each of you in turn, “and _you_ are the Hooded Hero,” you finished with an eager grin. He looked down and your face fell when you saw the look on his. 

“ _Please_ tell me you are not staying with that name,” Skye said in exasperation, rolling her eyes and allowing her back to hit the leather behind her. Then she leaned across you to grab some sugar packets, ignoring the warning look you sent her. 

“Wait, what? I’m not...I’m-a factory worker,” he stammered. 

Scoffing and leaning forward again, Skye responded conspiratorially, “Sure, _by day_.” 

“Look,” you sighed, “I saw you. You’re a hero.” You smiled encouragingly. 

“Yeah, like, a for-real superhero! Which is-we’re not like, the groupie, stalker types,” Skye gestured to the two of you, shaking her head frantically, “but oh my _gosh_ , that is so _cool!_ ” She said excitedly, squealing a little. Taking a breath, she toned it down, allowing her smile to shrink to normal size and calming her hand movements. “Okay, okay, just chill, just don’t...don’t draw attention,” she said speaking mostly to herself, and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

You giggled at her plight, understanding her excitement. “Oh shut up,” she said, grinning and slapping your shoulder lightly, which only made you laugh harder. The man just watched, confused and slightly concerned. 

“Anyway,” you spoke to him, voice serious, “your life is in danger.” 

He leaned forward, speaking earnestly, “You’ve got the wrong guy!” 

“No, you’ve got the wrong approach. The cute girl at the hospital,” Skye jerked her thumb back, “is _dying_ to thank you, and quite possibly, _thank you_.” She leaned forward, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Skye,” you chided, rolling your eyes at her implication. 

“What?” she asked, looking at you, “I’m just being honest.” She shrugged, grinning. 

“What were saying,” you took over, “is that you’re here, hiding.” You gestured to him. “The clip we have of you rescuing the woman has the most hits since that puppy with vertigo.” You rolled your eyes slightly, even though you had to admit it was pretty cute. “And you...can’t even find a job.” You looked sympathetically at his newspaper, where the red circles on job ads were in view. He looked down and huffed, folding the paper up. 

“What do you mean about danger?” He finally gave in, leaning back and looking at you in defeat. 

You glanced around cautiously before leaning close and saying quietly, “S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Shield what? I should carry a shield?” He mimed holding a shield. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Government. Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you. They knew about the battle of New York before it even happened.” 

You could hear the frustration seeping into Skye’s voice and decided to cut in. “And they cleaned it up before anyone could ask any real questions. _Overnight._ How long do you think it’ll take them to clean _you_ up?” You finished, jerking your head at him. You felt bad about the way you were going about this, but you knew you had to be honest. 

“And you wanna know why I’m hiding,” he deadpanned.

You took a breath before looking him in the eyes. “What if you didn’t hide?” 

Skye’s smile grew as she spoke up, “What if you got in front of this, and let people know that you’re a hero?” 

“I’m just a guy,” he said defeatedly. 

“Well a guy like that gets work. Gets perks.” Skye responded while rearranging the sugar packets in front of her. 

“We can help,” you said persuasively. 

“Yeah, I’m great with computers,” Skye boasted, “like, weirdly great, I mean, I could help you create a-a whole new...identity! Or-” she gasped and her eyes widened dramatically, “a _mask_.” 

“And she’s also very humble, obviously,” you cut in, glaring at Skye playfully. 

“Okay…” the man said, clearly done as he grabbed his things and began to stand. 

“O-or we could also just stick with the hood-” Skye hurried to follow, bumping into him in her rush to get in front. You followed behind slower as they stopped at the counter, you and Skye now on either side of the man. 

“Listen, you cannot walk away from this,” you implored, turning his attention back to you. You locked eyes with him. “With great power comes...a ton of weird stuff that you are not prepared to deal with.” 

Skye spoke up again, “Our office is right-” He cut her off.

“You guys...have an office?” he said in disbelief. 

You scoffed in mild offense. “Yes...we have an office…It’s a...mobile...office…” you trailed off sheepishly. 

Skye hefted her purse higher over her shoulder and stammered to continue your defense, “I-it’s a van, we live in a van-by choice! But it’s always in the alley around the corner...free WiFi...and you can come by any time!” she rushed out, ending it with a smile and you nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you,” the man said genuinely, meeting both your eyes before turning to walk away. 

“They’re coming for you!” you called after him cheerily with a wave, before sighing and turning to Skye. She was still watching the man, who had sent a bewildered look your way after hearing your parting words. 

Skye held something out in front of her and you peered over her shoulder to get a look. 

“Mike.” 

She looked up at you. “C’mon,” she said, and the two of you left the diner, the meeting with Mike weighing heavy on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I was so happy and proud that this chapter was longer than the first one 😂 Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know:
> 
> -What you thought of the chapter
> 
> -If there are any mistakes
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> XO- Kawaiibirdie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for reading the first chapter! I know it was short but hopefully future chapters will be longer. As you might tell, this will be following most canon events (which means I have to rewatch the series literally as I write it which is difficult and time consuming but gonna well). Oh, and there might also be some romance between the reader and a certain someone 😏. I’m not entirely sure about the title, you guys’ll have to give me some ideas if I should change it. Also, I wasn’t planning on writing a lot of the scenes not including the reader (for example the next one is when Ward is recruited) but if you guys want me to, I can. Sorry for the long note, I’m really excited to have finally started this story and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Please let me know:
> 
> -What you thought of the chapter
> 
> -If there are any mistakes
> 
> -If you have title ideas
> 
> -If I should write/add all the scenes
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
